plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shieldcrusher Viking
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |ability = Bullseye When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter. |flavor text = Been crushing shields since the 9th Century. Has gotten pretty darn good at it.}} Shieldcrusher Viking is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . He has the [[Card|'Bullseye']] trait, and his ability empties the plant hero's Super-Block Meter when he does damage to them. Origins He is based on a viking, a Norse seafarer, who spoke the Old Norse language, that raided and traded from the vikings' Scandinavian homelands across wide areas of northern, central and Eastern Europe, during the late 8th to the late 11th centuries. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Ability: ' Bullseye. 'When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter. *'Set - Rarity: Premium - Legendary Card description Been crushing shields since the 9th Century. Has gotten pretty darn good at it. Update history Update 1.2.11 * . Strategies With His ability makes this zombie shine. He has Bullseye and will deplete the plant hero's Super-Block Meter fully. The combination of these 2 abilities makes this a powerful zombie to deal with. Not to mention his stats, consisting of 5 /5 . Using this early on can really struggle the plant hero, but later on can be used for powerful support against tougher plants. Although, using every brain on this early might not be a good plan, especially against Solar or Kabloom heroes who can use instant kill tricks or Sizzle on him. To play it safe, use this with Teleport when an open lane is available. However, the plant hero might be able to read your action of saving so many brains, or take advantage and boost some plants. It is mostly recommended to play this either on the height lane, as his block draining ability will allow other zombie fighters to damage the opposing plant hero with having little worry about them blocking and avoiding taking damage. However, be careful placing this on other lanes, as Precision Blast can take him out in the middle, or alternatively Lawnmower can defeat this on the other lane. Even the height lane is a dangerous position, as Skyshooter can instantly defeat this if not treated with. If using Rustbolt, you can play this on turn three if you use the and Brain Vendor combo. This can cause massive destruction that will destroy nearly every plant during this time, as instant kill tricks are mostly not available at that time. Place this in an empty lane to deal easy five damage to the hero. You can also use Lurch for Lunch, or any card that causes a bonus attack to easily take out plants that stand in the way. Since the 1.2.11 update, this is considered as a pirate zombie. This makes him even better, as he can be affected by other pirate zombies, such as or in a pirate deck for Super Brainz. Against This is very difficult to kill if he is placed early on, but should be a bit easier if the zombie hero uses him later on. Squash will defeat this easily, as well as Lawnmower if placed on the ground lanes. Bouncing this should be a last resort option, as the zombie hero can just play him again. Beware of his ability, as he can stop you from blocking incoming attacks. A combination of tricks and powerful plants should be used to defeat this. Smoosh-Shroom also can defeat this zombie without buffs if you are playing as a Smarty hero, so is recommended to have the most chance to defeat him. Gallery ShieldCrushDescNew.png|Shieldcrusher Viking's statistics ShieldCrushNewCards.PNG|Card Viking attack.jpg|Shieldcrusher Viking attacking a Muscle Sprout Shieldcrusher emptying block meter.png|Shieldcrusher Viking activating his ability that is emptying Solar Flare's block meter FrozenShieldcrusherVikingPvZH.jpg| Frozen Shieldcrusher Viking LawnmowerDestroyingShieldcrusherViking.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Shieldcrusher Viking Screenshot_2016-12-03-18-30-49.jpg|Glitched enlarged Shieldcrusher Viking amphibiouscrusher.jpg|A Shieldcrusher Viking on an Amphibious lane (only if the case if Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played) Old Shieldcrusher statistics.png|Shieldcrusher Viking's statistics ShieldcrushingCard.PNG|Old Card ShieldcrusherVikingHDescription.png|Shieldcrusher Viking's old statistics ShieldcrusherVikingUnlock.png|The player receiving Shieldcrusher Viking from a Premium Pack ShieldcrusherVikingExample.gif|After attacking, Shieldcrusher Viking drains Wall-Knight's Block Meter (animated) before the 1.2.11 update, notice the old block meter Legendary Pack Offer Ad.jpg|Shieldcrusher Viking in an advertisement for the Legendary Pack Category:Mustache cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Bullseye zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies